Velius Crowe
Velius Crowe is a fan character for the Dragon Age series and is a mercenary for hire along with his companions Inghrim, Alfredus and Soteria. He is a 22 year old human rogue who was orphaned at a young age after his parents were both kidnapped by a group of slavers during a raid on a small village in the Brecilian Forest. Forced to live the life of an orphan, Velius began to practice his rogue abilities and train himself in stealth and assassination. Eventually he turned mercenary after growing tired of stealing from petty criminals and low life thugs before looking for work of higher risk and challenge. Since the start of the mage-templar war, Velius is only accepting mercenary contracts from mage forces as he strongly opposes templar rule. Physical Description Personality Velius is a very proficient person due to the small length of time he needs to become bored at something that does not interest him remotely and always tries to find that something that will grab his interest even if it means trying something that he is not best at. As a result of the Mage-Templar war, Velius expresses a strong opposition to the templar order and only accepts jobs offered to him by mages out of both respect and being friends with one himself. Relationships Abilities As a rogue, Velius is very cunning and fast moving. The majority of his training was self taught due to his lack of mentor and some of his attacks and techniques are not up to scratch. Velius possesses the knowledge of trap disarming and making, he uses a variety of shadow attacks and is easily able to confuse his opponents. Background Born from a family in poverty, Velius was the only child born from his family as a result of the constant raider attacks in the Brecilian Forest. Velius grew up as a lonely child as most of the other children in the village were extremely cautious about where they went due to the constant threat of raiders attacking them without warning. Although Velius was not as concerned about the raider threat, he would generally venture outside the village border in search of some form of enjoyment but only found muddy swamps and left over Dalish camps where he scavenged food and supplies for his family, anything rare he found he would trade with various merchants and give the money to his family. When Velius was 12, he was returning home from travelling to the nearby trader when he discovered that his home was under attack by a large group of raiders who were trying to take over a small portion of the Brecilian Forest. When searching for his parents, he discovered his father was frantically trying to escape his captors and tried to free him by attacking one of them but was in vain as the raider knocked Velius out. A few hours later, Velius awoke to find himself in the middle of no where with only a dagger and a small cache of water and food to survive off. Whilst wandering his away along the path, he came along an injured crow which he helped heal using rations he had found prior, after healing him, the crow began to follow Velius to which he adopted him and gave him the name, Inghrim Having wandered an endless dirt road for days on end, Velius found him self crossing paths with a small group of Dalish elves who were very cautious of seeing at first. He pleaded with the small group to take him in explaining that his home had been destroyed by raiders and that he had no where else to go, at first they were extremely cautious of taking him in but they decided to under the condition he would pull his own weight. It was here that he met Alfredus who taught him how his society worked and eventually grew to be his closest friend, eventually learning of his magical talents. After Velius had turned 18, he decided to become a mercenary for hire after having learnt all he could from the Dalish and eventually growing bored of the constant back and forth travelling. Alfredus followed after him as he wanted to find a new purpose with his life. The two became a tag team mercenary team and selling their skill set to the highest bider. The two eventually crossed paths with Soteria on a contract after they were both assigned to the same task and decided to join on with Velius and Alfredus. Since the breakout of the Mage-Templar war in 9:40 Dragon Age, The trio only accept job offers from Mage's having witnessed several atrocity's committed by Templars along their travels. Trivia *Velius's name means concealed in Latin.